The present invention relates to an improved assembly for converting kinetic energy of the atmosphere such as blowing wind, into machine motion (rotation) which can then be utilized for the production of electricity or other proposes. The wind is uniquely deflected and channeled over a series of foils in such a way so as to increase its density and accelerate its flow. This controlled channel of air or controlled turbulence is directed onto a turbine blade specifically designed so as to rotate in the turbulence.